My Only Wish This Year
by AznPnay
Summary: Its Christmas and Relena's alone so she takes a walk in Central park then a trip to Rockafellar center and she sees someone, guess who?!?!Lolz, well heres a Christmas fic for you all!I hope you like! Read and reveiw!


**My Only Wish This Year**  
  


_Last night I took a walk in the snow.  
Couples holding hands, places to go  
Seems like everyone but me is in love_.  
  
Relena walked into the park. She was in New York for a Christmas party, and decided to have a little break.  
  
"I can't believe it. Christmas Eve, and I'm all alone." Relena sighed to herself. She thought of all the others in the party. Hilde and Duo were happily married for 2 years, and even expecting a child. Quatre and Dorothy were seeing each other quite often now a days. Trowa was silent and stoic as ever but he always seemed to be much merrier when his fiance' came along, Catherine. And last was Sally and and Wufei, always bickering each other with their twins imitating them, Anastasia(one who shall rise again, although anyone who has ever watched Anastasia should know this) and Aloysia(Famous is War) fighting too.  
  
"Another lonely Christmas." Relena thought again.  
  
_Santa can you hear me  
I signed my letter that I sealed with a kiss  
I sent it off  
It just said this  
I know exactly what I want this year.   
_  
"I wish that Heero was still around. Even on earth." sighed Relena.  
  
Heero had mysteriously disappeared after the battle with Mariemaia(?), and it had been 4 years.  
  
"Date after date, beau after beau, politician after another, and endless courtiers." Relena thought so much that her feet started to ache from all the dancing she did.  
  
"None of them like him, none at all." she thought as she kept on walking.  
  
"The only face that could pull of unkept hair and those deep prussian eyes. Ones that have seen everything." Relena thought to herself.  
  
_Santa can you hear me.  
I want my baby (baby, yeah)  
I want someone to love me someone to hold me.  
Maybe (maybe, maybe maybe.)   
he'll be all I hope in a big red bow  
_  
"ARF!" a lil dog ran upto her and jumped into her arms.  
  
"Oops, sorry Miss. Poodlekins here just hasn't learned all of his manners yet." a little girl said taking the puppy out of her arms.  
  
"Thats all right. You shouldn't be out here by yourself. It's dangerous." Relena told her.  
  
"No, my parents are over there. Anyway, I have to go. Bye and Merry Christmas!" she called before leaving.  
  
"I wish I did have one." Relena whispered.  
  
_Santa can you hear me?  
I have been so good this year and all I want is one thing  
Tell me my true love is here  
He's all I want, just for me underneath my christmas tree  
_  
Relena sat down on a bench and just looked around her. The scenery was beautiful. Fluffy white flakes were falling everywhere, lights strung on the lampposts gave a colorful atmosphere, and her just there sulking.  
  
"I should be happy, celebrating even. I mean, its been 4 years without war. A few commotions, but nothing that we can't handle." Relena thought.  
  
She hunched over and got some snow in her hand. She rolled it around and made it into a small little ball.  
  
"God bless us everyone." Relena muttered as she threw the snowball angrily into a tree.   
  
She just sighed and sat back down again.  
  
_I'll be waiting here.  
Santa thats my only wish this year.  
oohhh ohh yeah  
Christmas Eve I just can't sleep  
Would I be wrong for taking a peek?  
Cause I heard that your coming to town_  
  
Relena got up again, and heard a faint Churchbell ring.  
  
"Oh daddy, is it true that every time a bell rings, an angel gets its wings?" Relena asked herself as she fell into the snow.  
  
"Its true dear, its true." Relena whispered as she started moving her arms side to side. In a few minutes, she created a perfect Snow Angel.  
  
After that, she soon fell asleep.  
  
_Santa can you hear me? (yea yeah)  
Really hope that your on your way  
With something special for me in your sleigh  
Ohh please make my wish come true_  
  
"Ohh, what happened?" Relena muttered as she woke up. She glanced at her watch.  
  
"10 minutes, oh well." Relena said as she got up.  
  
"Oh darling! Of course I will marry you." Relena overheard a couple saying.  
  
"I love you, anything for you." the guy said.  
  
"Hope they live happily ever after, in anothers arms, with plenty of children, and plenty of love." Relena thought as she walked away from the scene.  
  
_Santa can you hear me  
I want my baby (baby)  
I want someone to love me someone to hold me  
Maybe (maybe maybe) theyll be all the love under the mistletoe_  
  
"Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer, had a very shiny nose.And if you ever saw it, you would even say it glows." Relena sang as she gathered snow.   
  
She soon had one big ball and set it on the ground.  
  
"All the other reindeer used to laugh and call him names;they never let poor Rudolph join in any reindeer games." Relena sung as she made another round ball, but smaller then the other. She set it on the bigger ball of snow.  
  
"Then one foggy Christmas Eve, Santa came to say:Rudolph, with your nose so bright, won't you guide my sleigh tonight?" Relena sand as she made the last snowball,. A nice small round one, which she placed at the top.  
  
_Santa can you hear me  
I have been so good this year  
And all I want is one thing  
Tell me my true love is here  
He's all I want just for me_  
  
"With a corncob pipe and a button nose, and two eyes made of coal." Relena sang as she took 2 berries and placed them as eyes. She got a pinecone and made a nose. Last she got pineneedles and placed them as a smile.  
  
"There must have been some magic in that old silk they found,For when they placed it on his head, he began to dance around!"She took off her baby blue scarf and placed it around the snowwomans shoulders. She took off her matching hat, and placed it on top.  
  
"A snowgirl, a happy one. Even a fake person is even more cheerier than me." Relena muttered angrily she stared at it.  
  
_Underneath my christmas tree  
I'll be waiting here santa thats my only wish this year  
I hope my letter reaches you in time  
Bring me love can call all mine  
(yeah yeah) cause I have been so good this year._  
  
"Can't stand it!" Relena said fed up, and pushed the snowgirls head off.  
  
She stood up horrifyed.   
  
"I've never done anything violent in a long time. Even though its not real, it was an action caused because of infuriation." Relena said sadly as she took her scarf and hat back and put it back on her.  
  
She left the snowperson and walked away from it.  
  
_Can't be long under the mistletoe  
He's all want and a big red bow  
Santa can you hear me (hear me?)  
I have been so good this year  
And all i want is one thing  
Tell me my true love is near_  
  
"Wow, the tree looks so nice." Relena said in awe as she stared at the tree in Rockefellar Center. The lights all lit, and the ornaments hung onto every branch everywhere. And the star, the brightest ornament of all.  
  
"Oh I wish that someone was here with me." Relena thought as she walked closer. Someone was there, in front of the tree too.  
  
"Must be another loner just staring at it, who has no life." Relena thought as she kept on walking.  
  
When she was soon near the person, she saw messy, unkept hair underneath a dark green hat.  
  
"It can't be." Relena thought excitedly as she ran closer to the person.  
  
_He's all I want. just for me  
Underneath my christmas tree  
I'll be waiting here (ohh yeah) santa thats my only wish this year  
Oh santa can u hear me? oh santa  
Well he's all I want just for me underneath my Christmas tree_  
  
"Heero!" Relena yelled as she was just about 6 feet away from the person.  
  
The person turned around, and in its arms was a medium sized box with a big bow on it.  
  
"Relena." Heero said.  
  
"Heero." Relena said again as she neared closer.  
  
"Relena." Heero repeated as he dropped the box and walked closer.  
  
Relena ran towards him and put her arms around him and hugged him.  
  
"I missed you." Relena whispered in his ear.  
  
"Merry Christmas." Heero replied.  
  
"Merry Christmas too." said Relena and kissed him lightly on the lips.  
  
_Oh I'll be waiting here  
Santa thats my only wish this year._  
  


Merry Christmas Everyone!  



End file.
